ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS2E11 Moonstruck
Plot The team is helping Max clean the Rustbucket. Ben goes Four Arms to carry boxes, but doesn't fit and has to be kicked out by Kevin. He turns into Ben. Gwen notices a bracelet on the ground. She wants to keep it, but Max says that it's special to him. Gwen asks why he has a bracelet and Max says that it was Verdona's. The team wants to hear the story, so he tells it. When he was Kevin's age, he was in the Air Force. He saw a spaceship that attacked him while flying. Max chased after the spaceship, leaving the other two planes in his group. He fired at it, but it evaded his shots. He went faster to chase after it, firing missiles and hitting it. It went down, but Max ran out of fuel and also crashed. At base, his officer yelled at him for breaking his plane's limits and prepared to discharge him. Another officer appeared and brought Max to his officer. He questioned Max about his UFO, and after going through his record, said that he believed him and offered to make Max an astronaut. Max accepted. When the weekend is over, Max will start his training. That night, Max went to a bar to celebrate. There, he met a woman, Verdona. He told her that he is going to be an astronaut. She touched him and then urged him to leave. She said that he is the one she had been trying to find. A man in a trench coat walked in and towards Verdona. Max tries to defend her, but he threw him across the room. The bartender called the police. The man grabbed Verdona and Max attacked him. His disguise disappeared, revealing a robot. Verdona said that they had to leave and ran. Max followed. The robot got up. Max and Verdona drove away as the police arrived. The robot came out of the bar and attacked the officer. He stole his car and followed Max. Max asked Verdona what is going on, and stopped the car until she gave him answers. She explained that she is an alien and that the man chasing them is from a race of sentient robots called Synthroids. The Synthroid caught up and Max drove away. The Synthroid pursued them. It shot at them as it chased. They arrived at a crashed truck and the Synthroid blew it up. Max and Verdona were safe. They drove away. The Synthroid escaped unscathed and followed on foot. At a stop, Verdona explained that the Synthroid gave her a bracelet that canceled all of her powers of telepathy. However, she could not use it on the Synthroid. She explained that she was captive in the UFO and that Max allowed her to escape. She said that he is the only one that can help her. Max said that the bracelet is probably a tracking device, and that he knew how to get it off. He brought her to a copper mill to try and use a tool to remove it. However, the Synthroid was there. Max tried to pry the bracelet off, but failed. Verdona lured the Synthroid onto a platform where Max attacked it, cutting off its arm. The Synthroid attacked him and he ran, dumping the Synthroid into a vat of molten copper. Max injured his knee during the escape. The Synthroid emerged from the copper and Max and Verdona ran. It threw its arm, hitting Max. The arm reattached. The Synthroid took Verdona and carried her off, and Max passed out. Max tried to drive to the site of the crash. He linked minds with Verdona and found it. He arrived and attacked the Synthroid, damaging it. It retaliated and regenerated. It explained that Verdona is an Anodite. Verdona said that she will be used to power the Synthroid's homeworld until she died. Max objected, so the Synthroid grabbed him and threatened to destroy him. Magister Labrid beamed in and ordered the Synthroid to surrender. It attacked him and brought Verdona onto its ship. It trapped her in an energy prison. Max came on with Labrid's gun. He linked minds with Verdona and let her know of the plan. He shot the ship's power source, freeing Verdona and causing the ship to explode. The Synthroid was destroyed and Max and Verdona were saved. The bracelet fell off of Verdona, revealing her true form. Verdona asked Max to come with her to space, but he declined, saying that he wants to become the first man on the moon and that he has to earn what he wants. Verdona understood and flew away, saying that they will meet again. Max explains that he went into the astronaut training program, but Labrid returned and recruited him to the Plumbers. Kevin had fallen asleep during the story. The team goes into the Rustbucket to sleep. Impact *Max and Verdona's past is revealed *Magister Labrid is introduced in Ultimate Alien Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Officers *Bartender *Verdona *Magister Labrid Villains *Synthroid Aliens *Four Arms Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes